


and it's all on me

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Tales of Inthya - Effie Calvin
Genre: Book 2: Daughter of the Sun, Exes, F/F, Spoilers, post-Daughter of the Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: “I can’t believe you,” were the first words out of Perlita’s mouth.Orsina turned, her smile vanishing.“Perlita.”





	and it's all on me

**Author's Note:**

> _So, I loved Daughter of the Sun! It's really cute wlw fantasy, and if that's your thing, go and read it immediately!_

According to the local gossip, Orsina had returned for good, and apparently she was getting married to some girl she’d met while on her travels.

Perlita didn’t believe it. Orsina had always been there, hovering around, looking adoringly at Perlita as though she’d hung the moon and stars; it had been a constant of their childhood and teenage years. Perlita seriously doubted that anything had changed.

It had to be a ploy to make her jealous, and Perlita knew that if she only talked to Orsina, then she’d call the wedding off and things would go back to normal. Because Orsina was _hers_ ; always had been, and always would be, Perlita knew.

So she went to see Orsina, with every intention of putting an end to this ridiculous nonsense.

“I can’t believe you,” were the first words out of Perlita’s mouth.

Orsina turned, her smile vanishing.

“Perlita.”

“I heard that you’re getting married,” said Perlita.

“Then you heard correctly.”

Perlita shook her head. 

“Really, Orsina, don’t you think you’re taking this too far?”

There was a flash of anger in Orsina’s eyes, but when she spoke, her voice was cool and even.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“This farcical _marriage_ of yours,” said Perlita. “You always have to be so melodramatic. Here you are, pretending to marry some girl, some _nobody_ –”

“She’s a goddess.”

The words died in Perlita’s mouth.

While Perlita was still staring at her, Orsina added, “Aelia is a goddess. Of inspiration. And there’s nothing pretend about our engagement. She loves me, and she _chose_ me – because unlike you, Perlita, she thinks I’m worth it.”

“Don’t twist my words,” Perlita snapped, but jealousy writhed in her chest, hot and ugly, at the clear-eyed happiness in Orsina’s face as she spoke the words _she chose me_. Perlita was beginning to experience a horrible sinking sensation, because this wasn’t going at all how she’d expected.

Gone was Orsina’s perpetual look of adoration; instead she was wearing a hard expression which Perlita had never seen on her face before. It made Orrsina suddenly look less like the soft touch Perlita knew her to be, and more like someone to be wary of.

“I’m not; and even if I was, actions speak louder than words,” said Orsina. “You didn’t write back to me for two years, Perlita, and then you married someone else and tried to make me your adulterous lover, as though that was all that I was worth. You don’t love me, Perlita, and you don’t respect me – and you definitely don’t deserve me.”

“And your _goddess_ does?” Perlita scoffed, trying to instil doubt in Orsina’s heart. 

But Orsina only smiled.

“Yes. Because we make each other better people, Perlita, which is something you will never understand. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a wedding to prepare for.”

The dismissal made anger flare in Perlita, white-hot, but beneath that was the growing fear that Orsina might _actually mean what she said._

“You’ll regret this,” said Perlita, her voice ice-cold. “And you’ll come crawling back to me, the way you always do.”

“No she won’t,” said a new voice, and Perlita turned, ready to verbally eviscerate the new arrival.

The next thing Perlita knew, she was stumbling backwards, and her nose felt hot and numb.

“ _Aelia_ ,” said Orsina, her voice reprimanding.

“Okay, now I feel better,” declared Orsina’s so-called goddess, shaking out her hand and smiling beneficently, a though she hadn’t just punched Perlita in the nose.

“How _dare_ you,” Perlita said, her words coming out oddly because of her injured nose. “I shall–” 

But Aelia raise one hand, and violet sparks shot from her fingers. 

“You’re not going to do anything,” said Aelia, radiating such an intimidating aura that Perlita grudgingly admitted that maybe she really _was_ a goddess. “Because if you do, we’ll tell your husband everything.”

Perlita managed a supercilious smile, but barely.

“Do you really think he’ll believe you, over me?”

Aelia looked at her.

“Yes,” said the goddess, and something that wasn’t very nice at all glinted in her eyes. “I really do.”

Perlita couldn’t help but believe Aelia. She turned on her heel and stormed away without another word, knowing that for once she had well and truly lost.

Perlita told herself that fury was all that she felt, in this moment – but she couldn’t help but think of the cool way Orsina had regarded her, not a hint of the usual adoration to be seen, and knew that once the fury was gone, all she would have left were regrets.

The knowledge that she had brought this upon herself only made it all the harder a realisation to bear.


End file.
